The Journey
by PippinandMerry
Summary: Rated for mild language...Just a little fic I thought of ... Legolas and the fellowship are out in the woods...find out what happens when a good elf goes bad!


The Journey  
  
It was actually a peaceful day in the deep forests. Well, as peaceful as it can get for what's left of the fellowship of the ring. Frodo and Sam were off somewhere doing god knows what, Aragorn had run off with Gimli in search for a dry wooded area, because it had rained here, and Merry and Pippin had left to search for mushrooms and apples long ago. And, of course, the elf was left alone. I was out practicing my battle techniques on an old tree, when I heard a horrible girlish shriek. I ran as fast as I could in the direction of the sound only to find that pippin had fallen into a large puddle.  
"AAAHHH! MERRY, HELP I'M DROWNING!!!"  
"You're not drowning you numbskull!!! Stand up!!! Look over there, is that a mushroom I think! Yes, definitely a mushroom!" Merry told the screaming hobbit.  
"Where, where?" answered pippin as I ran towards them, "That's not a mushroom, that's just Legolas!"  
"We'll, I got you to stand up didn't I?" merry said looking proud of his amazing accomplishment.  
"Oh, would you look at that!! I am standing; Guess I won't be drowning" yelled pippin as he hummed his way up a trail, merry close on his tail.  
"Sigh, I'll never get used to those two," I said to myself.  
As I started walking back to where we made camp, I stopped, hearing a low growl. I set an arrow lightly on my bow, aiming for where I had heard the noise.  
SWAP!  
A clean shot headed straight for.  
'Oh no, I hit Sam!!! Wait. WOO HOO, 50 points for hitting the fruitcake!!!' I mentally screamed.  
"Oops." I said trying with all my might not to laugh.  
"Sam!?" was all frodo got out before.  
SWAP!!!  
'100 more points for hitting his lover!' I screamed again in my head.  
"Guess that means that pippin gets the ring."  
Just out of nowhere he pops up.  
"You rang?" he asked curiously.  
"Yeah, I accidentally killed frodo and fruitc.I mean sam, do that means you get the ring!"  
"Okay!!" he squealed with pure delight in his eyes. After a few days of waiting, we guessed that gimli had gotten himself and aragorn lost somewhere so we continued our journey to Mordor and 'the Cracks of Doom.'  
"You know, I never really understood why they call it 'The Cracks of Doom.' I mean it IS a volcano right? Shouldn't it be 'Depths of Mordor' or something like that? Cause I don't think 'Cracks of Doom' is a rightful name, it sounds like a place where the earth is split in half." Asked pippin, a semi-intelligent question, but a useless one none the less.  
"The Cracks of Doom are not to be taken lightly. Do not joke around." but I stopped in mid-sentence at what I saw.  
"Look merry!!! Now I'm here now I'm not. Now I'm here, now I'm not. Now I'm here, now I'm not!" yelled as he kept putting the ring on and then taking it off.  
"Don't do that!!!" I tried to yell, but he quickly put on the ring and ran before I reached him.  
"Come back here you damned hobbit!!" I screamed into the ground, where I had fallen face forward.  
I started to run towards the direction pippin had run off to but before I knew what was happening, I landed on my face again.  
"Oops, wasn't supposed to trip you! Haha you should see your face now legolas, its all dirty!" said pippin as he took the ring off.  
"OOHH NO!! Look what you did to my beautiful face you stupid evil hobbit!!" I said as I ran off into the woods away from the idiots.  
As I left I heard merry telling pippin, "That was a good impression of smegal. Come to think of it, what ever happened to that little guy, he sort of reminded me of a cross between a gimli with no hair and frodo!"  
"Hey look Merry, I think there's a town up ahead!"  
"Yeah, let's go get some pint-sized mead!" merry answered happily.  
"It comes in pints? I'm getting one!"  
"Why me?! How did I get stuck with a bunch of mindless duds?!" I asked myself only to be answered by 'Because you killed the others' as a smile came across my face.  
"Hey merry, pippin, will you both do me a favor?" I asked as I readied my bow and arrow.  
"What is it pretty boy?"  
SWAP!  
'Oh this game never gets old!!!'  
"AAAHHHH!!! Legolas, you stupid gay elf!! You killed Pip!!!" he said as he began to cry.  
"And you say I'm gay?" 'Please, I have the most beautiful face in the world.WAIT! The ruined it! That's why they deserved to die!!" I reasurred myself.  
SWAP!  
"YAY!! They are all gone!! 'Bout time." I yelled as I took the ring from the dead hobbit's neck.  
"You have done your job Legolas?"  
"Yes, Master Sauron." I answered, walking toward Mount Doom.  
  
A/N: Dumm Dumm Dumm.scary isn't it? Hehe just some crazy idea that came into my head. O, well, that's all folks! --Pippin 


End file.
